The Huntress
by HellPrincess
Summary: After Bellini's sister goes missing everything changes. All through the rest of her life and death Bellini is fueled by her hate for vampires. Takes place in Volterra, Italy so the Volturi will be involved. **Vague summary cuz I dont want to spoil it.**


_C H A P T E R O N E ||| C O L D C A S E_

**Hey Everyone! Well this is my first ever story fic for Twilight!! Yay!! Anyway as you might have noticed the summary I posted was vague and basically over all just sucked. Well like I said before the reason for this is that there was really no way for me to write a good summary without giving away the plot entirely. So if you're on the edge and you can't decided if you like the story or not so far what you can do is PM me and I will send you a more detailed summary! Well I h ope you like this story, because I'm really excited to start writing it. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror and stared back at my reflection. I suppose I looked like her. My hair was slightly darker than her's but it was the same length, almost touching the middle of my back. Her eyes were light green or maybe dark green, I can't remember. Mine were a deep blue like the ocean; my mom use to tell me that you could drown in my eyes. That was before, when we use to talk. I was shorter than her though, something that I always resented. On a good day I was around 5,1", however she was always 5,5". Everything else about us was the same. We were nearly twins, almost everyone thought we were.

I could hear people downstairs talking. That was odd, seeing as only me and my mom lived here. As I took the steps two at a time, I suddenly regretted my decision to come down. I saw my mom slowly close the door on two officers and turn around with a single sheet of paper in her hands, a letter. I just stared.

"It's been a year." She whispered.

I still remained silent.

"They said that they'll keep trying but that the case is... is pretty much dry." My mother spoke so calmly and flatly that it scared me. How could she be so calm?

"They're giving up?" I asked.

"No, never. They just have so many other people they have to help that... well they need to move on."

"So they are giving up." I stated angrily.

My mom sighed. "I can't do this right now." She said firmly as she headed for the kitchen.

I still stood there dazed. Just like that, one year on one morning, she was for sure gone.

I ran back up the stairs into my room and slammed the door. I fell on to my bed and let it all out.

"No." I sobbed over and over again.

As minutes passed my sobs weakened until finally I was only dry heaving. Slowly I turned my head to look at the clock. It was already eleven o'clock. I was suppose to meet my friends at Labella in thirty minutes. Without another thought I grabbed a black tee and pulled it over my white tank. On my way out I grabbed my hoodie. I left without even telling my mom I was leaving. Like I said before, we don't to each other much. I got on my bicycle and left, just like that.

Just like she had.

**~~*~~**

"Bell." my friend yelled to get my attention.

I turned around sharply to the left and saw Viviana and Chiara sitting at a little table.

"Hey guys." I said hugging each of them.

"Where have you been?" Viv asked.

"Sorry I just got a late start."

"Typical you." Chiara mumbled.

She always hated my tendency to be late. Whatever, no one else minded. They all just expected it of me now.

"Hey to you too, Chiara." I said brightly and we both laughed.

For an hour we talked. Nothing really important came up, it was just... talk. I didn't tell either of them of the news I had received this morning. I felt like if I said it out loud it would make it official. I didn't want that to happen.

We split the bill in thirds and then left. Viv and I said goodbye to Chiara. She had to get back home to help her mom with some stuff.

"So what's up?" Asked Viviana.

I laughed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play like that. I know something is up. Now what's wrong?"

I sighed. Of course she would know I was not okay. "The police came by." I stated simply.

"When?" She asked looking down.

"This morning, actually. They told us that basically they were done looking. They think she's dead."

"Bellini, I'm so sorry. I wish I--"

"She's not dead." I said firmly interrupting her. "She can't be." I mumbled.

Viv looked at me with sympathy. "I know." She said.

That's what I love about Viviana. She didn't try to throw reality on me. She let me live in my fantasy. She understood that sometimes that's just what I needed... to heal in my own way.

We walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We were close enough friends that we could just be together, doing absolutely nothing, and still have the time of our lives.

As we walked up to my house I looked at her.

"Listen I know we were suppose to hang out today, but I just don't think I can. Ya know? My head is spinning so much that if I don't think things out soon, I don't think I'll be alright." I said sighing.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" She asked me resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I just can't be me right now."

"Okay." She nodded. "Call me later."

"Okay." I said smiling slightly to reassure her.

"Bell?" She looked at me sternly and I looked back at her. "Call me. Please."

"I will. Don't worry."

She nodded her head and mumbled a good bye. I watched as she continued walking down the road to her house.

I looked at my house and then walked inside. My mom was gone, thank god. I walked straight to my room.

I looked around it. one of the walls was painted a dark red. That was another thing we had in common. We both loved red. However, over the years her love for red transformed into a love for the color pink. For me pick was just a little too much. The rest of the walls were an off-white. Hanging from the ceiling was a cheap, white chandelier I had found at the market. My dresser, night stand, and bed frame was a minty green color. On the floor lay a fluffy white rug, covering most of the dark brown tile. Up above my headboard was a painted red square. There were some pictures hanging there. Most of them were of me and my friends but a few were of me and her.

I stared at the pictures. We all looked so happy. We had no worries at all. Everything was great.

But now everything was different. Nothing was the same. No one was anywhere near that happy now.

And it was all because she was gone.

My sister, Carabella, was gone.

* * *

**Reviews are Love!**


End file.
